


The State of Peace

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Monsters Realm, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other duel monsters, Post-Doma the Dark Organization | Waking the Dragons Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Timaeus is greatly enjoying the peace of his realm now that the Legendary Duelists have defeated Dartz. He's still a little jumpy sometimes, though.
Relationships: Critias/Hermos/Timaeus (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	The State of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuckyKoneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy, LuckyKoneko! I really loved writing about the Duel Monsters :DDDD

“Good morning, Dark Magician Girl.” Timaeus smiled warmly, breaking off from his fellow knights to greet her. “Are you all right?” His face dropped in response to hers, something cold sliding down his back. His armour lay inside, unneeded for the first time in several thousand years, and her look of distress had him on edge. 

“Timaeus, good morning!” Her expression morphed into a bright smile and some of the tension eased from his shoulders. “Oh, well, not really. My teacher gave me this difficult spell; you’d think after protecting the kingdom for so long, he might cut me some slack!” 

Timaeus let out a chuckle of both amusement and relief since nothing more than a childish pout showed on her lips. “Well, that is particularly troubling,” he teased softly. “Have you tried hiding from him?” 

In truth, she didn’t want to. She had missed him, even if he’d gone right back to being her teacher just a second after their emotional reunion… She sighed. “I guess I have to figure it out but… maybe I could take a break? What are you guys up to?” 

Timaeus opened his mouth to answer, but a growl of frustration from Hermos interrupted him. “I believe Hermos lost again.” He chuckled, gesturing over at the other two knights sitting across from one another.

“Every damn time.” Hermos wore an almost identical pout to the one Dark Magician Girl had just modelled and Timaeus couldn’t help but snicker. 

“If you engaged your brain a little more and actually took strategy into account rather than charging recklessly ahead, you _might_ actually have a hope of beating me at chess,” Critias answered, his words as strict as ever but the fondness in his eyes softening the blow. 

Hermos huffed. “Yeah, well, I… You…. Urgh!” Unable to given form to whatever thought had been bouncing around his head, he sighed and flopped back in the grass, grumbling quietly. 

Timaeus patted him on the shoulder and exchanged a soft smile with Critias. 

“Oh, Dark Magician Girl, good morning. I see Dark Magician has you studying again?” Critias asked as though he had no idea of the answer and then laughed at her sour expression. “Actually, while I have you here, I am in need of your help with something back at the castle. Now that it has been rebuilt you see… Well, Kuriboh keeps getting himself stuck in all sorts of spaces. I hoped you might be able to put up a few barriers.” 

“Sure! Ceiling corners, right?” 

Critias rose to his feet with a nod. “Precisely, let me show you.” He turned back to his brethren knights and clasped Timaeus on the shoulder, then pressed a kiss to his hair before ducking down to his knees and kissing Hermos on the cheek. “Shall we be off then?” He’d straightened to his full height as if nothing had happened, but the pink dusting the tops of his ears gave him away. 

He strode off in the direction of the castle, Dark Magician Girl offering a hasty goodbye before she jogged to catch up. 

“Are you going to lie there all day looking lovestruck, Hermos?” The fierce blush that had crept onto Hermos’ cheeks spread further at those words and he jumped up. 

“Sh-shut up, Timaeus! I wasn’t lovestruck. You’re the one grinning like an idiot!” 

“And not afraid to admit it either~ Come on, let’s pack this up before Marshmallon inhales the whole thing again.” They hurriedly packed everything up and made their own way back to the castle. 

They passed by Celtic Guardian along the way, watching while he attempted to wrangle some Feral Imps. He made a valiant effort at it, but personally Timaeus felt it was a lost cause. The monsters hadn’t been dubbed ‘feral’ imps for nothing, after all. 

The soft echo of their footsteps reminded him of days long past - despite the renovations, all the work done and all the long years spent held in stasis, everything looked the same as it once had. It felt as if no time had passed at all and yet… 

Timaeus took Hermos’ hand and tugged him towards the dining hall, suddenly consumed by the need to be surrounded by others. He pushed the door open and laughed when the first thing to grace his sight was Critias attempting to coax Kuriboh from a corner. The stoic, sometimes all-too-strict, veneer Critias liked to project shattered all too easily. Timaeus didn’t feel the need to tell him, though.

“Looks like Silent Swordsman lost his sword to Watapon again.” Hermos snickered beside him, giving Timaeus a little tug. Timeaus turned his attention to the tableau and soon joined him in soft laughter as the young warrior desperately tried to pull his sword free. 

Silent Magician sat in deep conversation with Dark Magician, the two masters clearly enjoying the chance to swap techniques in the quiet of peacetime. Quiet… that the latter sought to preserve by definitely keeping one eye on his precious student weaving her magic. He trusted her, unquestionably, but her track record told a less than complimentary tale in unsupervised places.

Low levels of chatter filled the large space and Timaeus sighed happily. The cobwebs of the corridor fell away, the burden of past shadows slid from his shoulders. They could put everything behind them now and live for the future. With friends and family, _together_.

As they should.


End file.
